


A Thousand Years

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: Helsaweek 2020 [5]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: 1026, 11th Century, 1366, 14th Century, 1599, 16th Century, 1744, 1839, 1899, 18th Century, 1940, 1967, 19th Century, 2020, 20th Century, 21st Century, Admiral Hans, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Battle of Helge, Day 5, Drug Use, F/M, Favors, Germany invades Norway, Gifts, Hanseatic League, Helsa Week 2020 (Disney), Helsaweek 2020, Helsaweek2020, Modern times, Murder, Overdose, Piano, Princess Elsa - Freeform, Queen Elsa, Some happiness, Summer of Love - Freeform, Uranometria, Women's Suffrage, World War II, barmaid!Elsa, baroque period, but I like to hurt myself when I write, canon frozen events, composer!Hans, courting, explorer!Elsa, late baroque period, mentions of drug use, policeman!Hans, prince hans, prompt 5, protester!Elsa, so much of it, time period, uranographer!Hans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Through all of life's trials and tribulations. Through life and death. Ups and downs. Love can withstand the tides of time.
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsaweek 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710778
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Here is the rundown of his fic. The prompt was time period, and my dumbass was like I'm going to write a fic based on Christina Perri's A Thousand Years, so here we are. Over 7,500 words later and a lot of crying. Warnings…there is drug use. There are deaths. I am on the angst mobile for most of this fic. Don't worry there are SOME happy ones, but like you've been warned. Also, some of this is based on actual historical events like the Battle of Helge (1026) and the Summer of Love (1967), but like of course I tweaked it because I can. For the most part, this is non-magic Helsa except one (which will be obvious). Okay, I think that's everything you need to know. Please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff I create, and to be honest, Disney owns most of the things I love anyway.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

**1026**

Admiral Hans of Royal Danish Navy breathed in the salty air of the sea as the voices fish merchants yelling their wares echo through the market. Earl Ulf Jarl had laid siege on the small coastal town in southern Sweden, preparing to attack the Norwegian and Swedish fleets that were waiting for them up the Helge river.

He had spent so many hours strategizing with the Earl and found himself in need to get out of the stuffy confines of the ship's cabins. As he pondered the upcoming events, he isn't looking where he is going until it is too late. He collides into a small body. He instinctively reaches out to catch the form and he finds himself face to face with a pair of ice-blue eyes.

"I am very sorry, Miss," Hans pulls her upright, arms holding her close, "I wasn't looking where I was going,"

"There was no harm done, Sir," he watches as her eyes nervously look away from him, "and lucky for me that you are quick on your feet,"

"Indeed," Hans takes her features in. The pale nature of her features from her platinum blonde hair to the icy nature of her skin. Not uncommon for the region, but there was something about her that gave the features an ethereal beauty. "But still you have my apologies, Miss,"

"It's perfectly alright, Admiral, like I said no harm done," Hans raises an eyebrow as she addresses him by his title.

"It seems I am at a disadvantage, Miss," Hans steps back, giving the young woman a curt bow while taking her hand. He never breaks eye contact with her as he places a kiss on her hand, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. "You seem to know me, but I am afraid that I haven't yet to be acquainted with your beauty before today,"

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle and Duchess of Northuldra, Admiral Westergaard," Hans' ears perk up at her name. His eyes finally stray from her face as he takes in her attire. The fine dark blue fabric of her kirtle signaling to him that he should have realized she was more than just a commoner.

"You seem to be far from home, your Highness," Hans smiles up at her and notices the blush get deeper, "why would a royal from Norway in Sweden?"

"I am visiting family, Admiral, not that it is any concern of yours since you and your King are trying to lay waste to my home,"

"His majesty just believes a unification of Northern Europe would beneficial for all involved,"

"As long as he sits on the throne,"

"King Cnut has been beneficial for both Denmark and Britain. He will only be beneficial to Norway and Sweden,"

"Ah, so he thinks,"

"They don't call him Cnut the Great because he's terrible, do they?"

"I suppose not, but…"

"Elsa!" Hans and Elsa turn to see a veiled woman in the distance. Her face signaling to the pair her increasing annoyance.

Hans looks between the two, trying to gauge the relationship, "Who is that?"

"My younger sister, Anna"

"And she's veiled before you?" Hans raises an eyebrow at the blonde, a soft chuckle leaving him.

"She found love with a young Baron from back home," Elsa smiles fondly at the young woman, "I'm perfectly fine with her getting married before me. Plus," her face falls as she ponders her words, "it won't be long before I'm wed to my intended,"

"The life of a royal, am I right? I'm very thankful my parents were over arranging marriages by the time I came around. Kind of the only blessing that came from being the thirteenth son,"

"You're a royal?"

"Just a Duke," Hans smiles, "nothing special like you, Princess Elsa. Plus, I prefer being known as Admiral,"

He winks at her causing her to falter her words, but Anna's voice rings out again.

"You should go," Hans observes Anna crossing her arms and tapping her foot in an annoyed fashion, "seems she doesn't like you in my company,"

"Personally, I think she just wants to hear all about you. She's a bit of a gossip," Elsa covers her mouth as she lets out a laugh, "but yes, it appears it is time for us to part ways,"

"It would appear so," Hans takes her hand again, placing one last kiss on it. "I hope to see you again, Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"Perhaps you will, Admiral Westergaard." She gives a coy smile before heading over her sister. Hans watches the pale princess reunite with her sister, both of them turning into giggling messes when they begin to speak to one another. He swears he catches Anna look over her shoulder, peeking a glance at him while the two of them leave the market.

* * *

The Danish fleet ended up staying in the small Swedish town for the better part of a month, sending in other ships and scouts to get a better barring on the Norwegian and Swedish forces. Some returned, others did not. Which was making it difficult for the Earl to make an accurate plan for an attack on the opposing fleet. However, with the added time, Hans made it a point to seek Elsa out every day that he could.

He had found that her father had allowed her to learn to read and write since as the years passed, she was going to be the heir to his throne. They discussed poetry and philosophy, all under the watchful eye of Anna, who wasn't too fond of the idea of the Admiral from Denmark courting her sister in secret.

"Hans," Elsa looks at her hands, her eyes full of sorrow. The softness in her voice causes Hans to turn to face her, but he feels his heart fall when he sees the disheartened look in her face.

"What is the matter, my Snowflake?" She cracks a slight grin as he uses the nickname that he had given her. _Cold and beautiful, but quick to melt. Just like you_.

"I've heard rumors around the city,"

"Ah," Hans leans against the wall, his expression joining her listlessness.

"Is it true that you leave tomorrow?" Hans turns to her, his green eyes meeting her blue.

"It is,"

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Of course, I was, Elsa," His hands bring hers to his lips, "I just didn't know how to tell you,"

"When were you going to tell me? When you were on the ship sailing North yelling it to me from the deck?"

"Of course not," Hans lets out a sigh, scooting closer to her. The action earns a warning-like throat clearing from Anna, who sits not far from the couple working on her embroidery. "It's just I didn't want this to end,"

"Oh?" Elsa smiles, peeking over at Anna to see that she was occupied before leaning in closer, "and why is this?"

"I do believe, Princess Elsa," Hans' thumb brushes over her cheek, "that I am fond of courting you,"

"Even though I am promised to another?"

"The easy attainment of love makes it of little value, but the difficulty of attaining love makes it prized,"

"We speak of love now, do we?" Elsa smiles warmly at the red-haired man, leaning into his touch. "Love is usually met with poetry about one's beloved,"

"Ah," Hans reaches into his pocket, pulling out a roll of parchment, "that's why I wrote this,"

Elsa stares at him in shock as he unrolls his poem, "you wrote me a poem?"

"Like you said," Hans flashes her a charming smile, "love is met with poetry,"

"Who said we are in love?"

"Who says we are not?" Elsa feels a blush rise to her cheeks at Hans' teases.

"Get on with it," Her excitement growing as she sees his script on the paper.

"That's no way for a lady to speak to a gentleman even if she is a princess,"

"The reason you love me is because I am no typical lady,"

"Right you are, my lady. Right you are," Hans clears his throat turning his eyes downward to his parchment. "Snowflakes are sights for mortals to behold. Patterns of lace so unique from the last. Their beauty, tempting us into the cold. Tempting us to forget about the past,"

Elsa watches Hans' face as he reads the words that he had written for her, memorizing the lines on his face as they appear from his concentration.

"Snowflakes make my life a little less gray, giving beauty to the world that I see. So their temptations, I gladly obey because with them, I am finally free. My love is a snowflake in human form. Their Heavenly beauty captured in her. Her passion rages in a stunning storm. Her icy touches now the chill I prefer,"

Hans looks up, seeing her lips in a soft smile, "Snowflakes are beauty with a wild tempo, and I find I'm unwilling to let go."

"Hans," It barely above a whisper, tears prickling on the edges of her eyes.

"Yes, Snowflake?" Elsa closes the distance between them, pressing a tender kiss on his lips. As the kiss comes to its end, a smile graces both of their lips.

"I take it that you liked my poem,"

"I would say you have won the temptress," Hans presses the parchment into her hand.

"Read it while I am away and know I'm thinking of you,"

"You'll come back to me?" Her eyes locking with his as he wipes away some rogue tears.

"I will, Elsa," Hans presses his forehead to hers. Their tender moment is broken by a servant announcing that supper would soon be served, "will you see me off at the docks tomorrow?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

Hans scans the crowd, looking for a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Admiral," Hans turns to the crew member, "it's almost time to leave."

"Thank you. I'll be on deck soon." The sailor gives a curt nod before heading up the gangplank. However, Hans' eyes quickly snap back forward.

"Looking for someone?" Hans feels the weight lift off his chest when he hears Elsa's voice next to him. He turns, lifting and twirling her in a circle, holding her close.

"I thought you weren't coming," He looks down at her, caressing her jawline.

"No, it just took a minute to wake Anna," Hans peers over her shoulder to see Anna in the distance, looking rather sullen.

"She looks so out-of-sort," Elsa smiles, trying to hide the sadness behind it.

"She doesn't want to admit that she is sad to see you go," Hans' eyes return to his beloveds' face.

"Ah, I'm sure she will find that it passes,"

"It won't for me," Hans places a kiss on her waiting lips.

"I'll be back for you, Elsa," Hans hears the barrelman shout from the crow's nest calling for all officers to come aboard. "I have to go,"

"Before you leave," Elsa pulls a purple and green ribbon from her hair, the colors of her home of Arendelle. Hans watches as her blonde hair tumbles down her back like a Heavenly waterfall. She ties the ribbon to his arm, securing her favor for him, it's coloring contrasting with his red jacket. He smiles at it, her delicate fingers tracing it.

"I give you my favor, Hans,"

"I'll wear it with pride, my Snowflake."

"Come back to me." Hans gives her one last kiss before he boards the vessel.

He hears the shout from above and the rushing water. His eyes go wide as he sees the deluge rushing towards him. Hans holds tight to Elsa's ribbon as the wave overtakes his vessel.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

**1366**

Hans disembarks his ship as he makes his way into Bjorgvin, Norway signaling to his crew to start loading the dried cod shipment into the hold before retiring for the evening. As he wanders through the bustling port town, his eyes fall on a tavern. Eager for a drink after his voyage from England, Hans quickly makes his way to the building.

Sailing with the Hanseatic League had its perks, but he had to admit he did long for solid ground after long voyages. The jovial sounds and music greet him as he nears his destination. He opens the door and is greeted by the familiar sights of a tavern, except for one exception. In the middle of the chaos is a pale blonde floating between tables, picking up empty mugs and cleaned off plates. She didn't wear the clothes of a normal tavern girl, but instead, she wore a modest dress with an innocent smile.

"Don't let Agnarr catch you looking at her," Hans looks down to see a drunk man grinning up at her. His dark skin camouflaging him in the dark corner. "He doesn't like when men get ideas about her,"

"Is Agnarr her husband?"

"Her Papa," The drunk man gestures to the woman, who is engaging in conversation with the older patrons, "that there is the tavern keeper's eldest daughter, Elsa. Some days I wonder why he even lets her work here. She's a beauty, isn't she?"

"She's a pretty girl,"

"Ha!" The boisterous quality of the laugh causes Elsa to look at the pair. Hans' feels his heart skip a beat when she softly smiles at him. "Pretty doesn't even begin to describe her," The men's eyes follow her as she approaches.

"General Mattias, I do hope you aren't scaring away guests,"

"Just trying to protect your virtue from wandering men," Mattias takes a swig of his drink.

"How kind of you, Mattias,"

"Anything for the prettiest girl in all of Bjorgvin," Elsa laughs placing her free hand on her hips as she looks between at the man.

"I'll be sure to let Halima know that,"

"Oh, please," Mattias face scrunches up at the mention of his wife's name, "don't tell her,"

"Only if you order another drink,"

"If I didn't know you, Fru Elsa, I would say that you are trying to take advantage of me."

"Good thing you know me then." The two share a laugh and then Elsa turns her full attention to Hans, gesturing for him to take a seat. He dutifully obeys, still transfixed by the pale beauty. "A drink for you, Sir?"

"Yes, please,"

"Such manners," Elsa shoots a glare over to Mattias, who diverts his gaze from her, "I wish all my patrons had them,"

"A lady such as yourself deserves it," A blush blooms on her cheeks along with a nervous smile.

"Why thank you, Herr…"

"Westergaard. Admiral Westergaard of the Hanseatic League,"

"Ah, I see," He notices her face fall a little, "I'll be right back with your drink, Admiral,"

"What was that?" Hans turns back to Mattias.

"Must be disappointed that you're a sailor," Mattias stands, throwing some coin on the table, "means that you'll leave. Judging by that blush, I would suspect she thinks you're handsome. Elsa doesn't blush for anyone. Now, I'm going to sneak off while she's away, I don't need to be stumbling home to my wife drunk,"

"Good day, General Mattias."

"Good day to you, Admiral Hans." Mattias exits the tavern as stealthily as possible as to not arise suspicion from the tavern keeper's daughter.

"Here's your drink…where did General Mattias go?" Elsa sets down Hans mug as she looks at the now-vacated table.

"His wife came in,"

"Really?" Elsa goes over pocketing the coins before returning to his side, "normally she is much louder when pulling him out,"

"Don't know," Hans takes a drink, and Elsa turns to leave but he catches her hand. "Stay with me,"

"I have to…"

"I'm a man just looking for someone to talk to," Hans looks around the bar. Other women running around in much more revealing clothing were keeping the patrons of the tavern happy and entertained, "please. The tavern looks well-tended to. Sit,"

"I am quite tired," Elsa finds herself sinking to the chair opposite him, their hands still intertwined.

"You look like you work hard," Hans' eyes dance with delight as she relaxes, "you deserve a break,"

"If Papa sees…"

"Here," Hans throws his cloak around her, "now he won't see you." Elsa smiles sweetly at him, holding his hand tighter as they talk through the night. The hours grow long, but Hans can't seem to pull himself from the pale beauty. In fact, as the hours had drifted on, they found their bodies slowly start gravitating towards each other.

"Hans,"

"Yes, Elsa?" Hans leans into his hand, watching the firelight play off her hair.

"It's late," For the first time, Hans acknowledges the darkness outside the windows and the quietness of the tavern.

"So it is," Still, neither of them makes a move to separate.

"Are you staying on the ship?" Elsa captures her bottom lip between her teeth as she looks at him through her thick eyelashes. A pale blush visible in the candlelight.

"Yes," Hans raises an eyebrow. Mattias made it seem like Elsa was such an innocent girl, but the glint in her eyes tells him a different story.

"You don't have to,"

"Oh?" He leans in, his lips a breath away from hers. His green eyes drift from her lips to her icy orbs, seeing a lust that all sailors know.

"You could stay here,"

"I could?" He smirks as Elsa eagerly nods. "Where would I stay?"

"With me,"

"With you?" Elsa closes the space between their lips. Tender kisses dancing between them.

"Yes,"

"I don't know," The once soft kisses gaining passion, "General Mattias warned me about the tavern keeper's eldest daughter. He told me that her father wasn't fond of men looking at her,"

"She happens to be very fond of it," Her half-lidded eyes drift to his, "but normally she doesn't offer them her bed,"

"How many has she offered it to?"

"How many have you?" He smirks at her sass. She had a point.

"I'm leaving in the morning." She smiles as she pulls him up the stairs towards her room.

"Then let's make use of the night." The wood door creaks open, and before he knows it…he's on the other side as the door closes shut behind him.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

**1599**

Elsa watches as Hans sketches the night sky. His auburn locks reflecting in the soft moonlight as he draws the details of the sky above.

 _I_ _'ll support your dream of being an explorer. Of owning your own ship. I want you to find yourself, my sweet winter flower, but Elsa, don't fall in love with anyone you explore with_. _Anyone you ferry is just someone that is paying you, and you must remember that if this is the life you are choosing. You are an explorer and a woman, and people will try to take advantage of that._

That's what her Papa had told her when she had turned twenty-one and told him that she would rather explore the world than in the confines of an office. He respected it. He bought her ship the next day. Two years later, she had built up a reputation of being one of the best captains and sailors in Scandinavia.

That is why Herr Johann Bayer had requested that she be the one that maned one of his voyages to help finish the Uranometria. His pride and joy, the first modern Western star map. Elsa was all too happy to accept, excited for a new adventure, and to be a part of history. However, instead of Herry Bayer walking onto her ship, young mister Hans Westergaard did, and suddenly those words her father had spoken to her were thrown out the window. He was lovely to look at. Charming to everyone. He always knew what to say. Elsa had fallen hard, but still, here she stood, at a distance, watching her uranographer sketch the Heavens.

Hans feels her eyes on him like he has every night in their two-week voyage. He remembers Herr Bayer telling him about the mysterious female captain of _the Fifth Spirit_ , but he had always imagined that she would look like a rugged pirate type. He was surprised to see an elegant blonde-haired woman, who looked more like the subject of a painting than a captain of a ship, introducing herself as captain.

She truly was an enigma in today's society. Supported by her noble father in pursuing a career that was not normally seen being done by a woman. He respected her. She was a successful sailor, allowing people like him to explore the world with her, but she also kind and fair to any person she came in contact with. She was a wonder. He smiles to himself as he sketches one of the sections of the night sky.

* * *

"You know, Elsa…" Hans chuckles to himself when he hears her gasp, "you could join me rather than loitering behind me. I would enjoy the company,"

He hears Elsa slowly approach.

"Sorry," Hans smiles as she sits down, the boards of the bench shifting below her. The dark blue of her outfit bringing out the paleness of her features almost like she was the stars he was sketching.

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's impolite to stare at someone,"

"That's why I wanted you to join me," Elsa looks at him, her eyes wide, "it's lonely sketching a sky that won't talk back,"

"I won't distract you?"

"Oh, you will," Hans smiles to himself, his eyes falling back on his paper, "just in other ways."

Every night for the next three months, Elsa sits with him. Discussing many subjects with each other, keeping each other entertained when the nights seemed endless. They were alike, sharing a lot of the same ideologies and dreams. They wanted freedom and to find themselves outside of the large stone walls of their family estates. Elsa found herself falling more and more in love with him with each passing day, but Hans remained unreadable.

However, the time had come for him to return to Denmark and for her to start her next journey. Her heart aching as he walks away from the ship after their long goodbye. Fearing the fall of tears, she quickly retreats to her cabin to allow them to freely fall without the ire from her crew. Her eyes squeeze shut as the first tears begin to fall.

After what seemed like hours, Elsa finally sinks onto her bed. The distinct sound of paper rustling beneath her. She looks down to see a sketch. Of her. Her hands reach for the drawing, scanning the details of her face, from her smile to the glitter in her eyes. Her hands tracing the intricate lines. She turns it over and sees Hans' distinct penmanship:

_You were the brightest star that ever came out at night._

_Hans_

Elsa feels the tears start to fall again as she curls into herself. Shedding them for the life she had chosen to give up for a life she wanted.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

**1744**

Hans' fingers dance across the ivory keys. Eyes closed in concentration as he feels the melody unfolding from the piano. However, the beautiful melody is broken by a missed placed chord, and Hans slams his hands down on the piano keys. He lets a frustrated yell as he looks up at the music pages, barely a quarter of the concerto written. He had been working on this piece for the better part of two months, and still hadn't come up with the next part of the song.

"It sounds beautiful," Hans' face darts upward to see a woman in a light blue silk dress, the square collar decorated with lace trimmings, leaning against the door frame of the music hall. She looks like one of those princesses from the storybooks that his mother used to read to him and his brothers. She registers the shock on his face and her soft smile fades as the nervousness creeps in. "I'm sorry. I was just passing…what I mean is…I shouldn't…"

"No," Hans feels the word fall from his lips rather involuntarily, "stay,"

"Okay," The woman slowly approaches the piano, her heels clicking against the wood floors.

"You really liked it?" His voice sounding a little eager for his liking

"I did," Her steps becoming more confident as she gets closer to him.

His green eyes following her every movement. However, he is snatched from his daydream when finally reaches his side. He takes her in. Her eyes are a light blue like the ocean on a clear day, her hair and skin are so pale that he would mistake her for one of God's holy angels if given the chance. "May I sit?" Her hand gesturing to the space next to him on the bench.

He scoots over, giving her enough room for herself and voluminous dress, "it's hardly proper for a lady to be alone with man,"

"The door is open, and I imagine my sister will find me soon," She softly smiles as she takes a seat on the unoccupied space. Her eyes fall on the pages of music, her fingers tracing over the delicate notes. "Your song reminded me of the first snowfall,"

"It did?"

"Yes," She begins to play the beginning notes of the piece, slowly. Taking in the unfamiliar pattern of notes. "What are you thinking of as you compose it?"

"Freedom," The woman cracks a smile as her eyes look over the page.

"Isn't it funny how one piece of music can invoke so many different thoughts in people?" Her eyes fall to the keys, watching her hands, "how the composers' original intentions can be lost depending on what a person is looking for,"

Hans can't tear his eyes away from her. Something about her seems so familiar. "My name is Hans,"

"Elsa," _Elsa_. Her name floats in his head like the music floating around in the room, "I heard your frustration and decided to investigate after so many days,"

"You've been listening for days?"

"Like I said," Elsa stops her playing and turns to him, "I think your song is beautiful,"

"Thank you," Hans picks up where she left off in the piece, "but I can't seem to find the next part of the song," His hands fall on the final note, but more notes follow. He looks down to see Elsa's hands dancing along, continuing the piece he could not.

"What about something like that?" She plays the pattern again, adding in chords and changing the beats with each pass. Trying to find the right combination.

"How did you…?"

"My Papa always says that when you get stuck on a problem, sometimes," Elsa giggles and looks at him, "it just takes a new set of eyes or our case, ears,"

"But…"

"I just thought of winter," Their eyes lock, blue swimming in green.

"Maybe from now on, I should think of winter, too,"

"Elsa!" The spell is broken as her name is called from the hall.

"My little sister," Hans notes the breathlessness in her voice. "I should go,"

"Can you come again tomorrow? I might need help again," a smile dancing across her face at the request.

"I'd be honored Hans Westergaard,"

"How did…?"

"I'm a fan of your work," With a mischievous smirk, Elsa stands to head for the open door. She stops, her hand on the door frame as she turns back to him. "Arendelle,"

"What?"

"My last name." One last smile is exchanged between the two before she disappears into the hallway.

"Elsa Arendelle."

* * *

Elsa comes back every day to play with him except her younger sister, Anna, and her maid, Gerda, are now in tow. She was distant towards Hans, but he paid it no mind. He was was more attention was captured by the woman next to him.

One day he had asked why Anna was so distant. Elsa whispered to him that as the two sisters had grown older, they had drifted apart because of their different personalities. Apparently, Anna wasn't too fond of being in her sister's company unless it was needed, but their father had asked Gerda to chaperone, and Anna couldn't be without supervision.

After nearly a week, the song is nearly complete. Hans was amazed. In one week, Elsa had taken a struggling piece and helped him turn it into a masterpiece.

"Look," Hans plays his more jovial version of their stanza, "I think this has a better sound to it,"

"But," Elsa plays hers, it's lighter and more somber, "this is keeping more in time with the flow of the piece,"

"Who is the composer?"

"Me," Elsa looks at Hans with a serious face, her lips pressed together to contain the laugh that is bubbling behind it.

"I think not," They both break out in a laugh, but suddenly the sound of heels storming off, cuts through the joy. Hans looks to see Anna and Gerda's spot is empty.

"Wait, where did…?" Elsa's lips crash onto his, and Hans hands indicatively go to the back her neck, pressing her closer.

"I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you," Her eyes are closed, her breath tickling his skin. Her hands grip the lapels of his shirt collar, anchoring her to him as if he would float away if she let go.

"Hardly proper for a lady of your standing," His nose nudging her lips back to his. Tender kisses are exchanged between them as the music laid forgotten in front of them.

"You've made me forget all the rules or maybe," the last word draped in sadness, her eyes falling from his face. "Or maybe it is because I sail back to Norway tomorrow, and I didn't want to leave here without knowing what your lips felt like,"

"And was it everything you hoped for?" Elsa's eyes meet his.

"It was more." They're pulled back together like a moth to the flame.

* * *

Alone in the halls of the University. Hans thinks of winter as he writes on the final notes of his composition. He thinks of an angel dressed in blue. The delicate nature of her. The Heavenly look she brought into the room.

He looks at the finished piece. The notes and paper covered in failed attempts, but the beauty lies at the end. It's poetically beautiful. It filled him with joy to see his Concerto done, but with that happiness was an underlying sad. His piece with Elsa Arendelle was done. Despite her leaving over half a year ago, he kept the piece unfinished because he wasn't ready to be finished with it. With her. He still wasn't, but she wasn't coming back. Her parents would never settle with her marrying him despite his success. One final problem laid with the piece though. The title. Concerto Number Ten no longer fits the gentle tone of the song. He crosses it out and writes:

 _Vinters Gl_ _æde_

"You taught me the joys of winter." A soft smile pulling at his lips.

"You taught me the need for freedom." His heart stops. He looks up to see none other than Elsa in the door frame much like that first day. The piano's seat falls to the floor as he runs to her, taking her into his arms. Planning on never letting her go again.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

**1839**

Elsa sits in the solitude of her room, a leather-bound book perched neatly on her lap. It had been a crazy couple of days, but she was happy to never have to hide her powers again. It was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. However, there was still a pain lingering in her heart. Her fingers run over the distressed leather of the book, worn from years of use. She opens it to find a pressed narcissus flower on the inside cover. The two gifts had arrived shortly after she was born. A note from the Southern Isles' royal family wishing her parents congratulations on her birth. After that, it becomes a correspondence between her parents and the neighboring royals, sending each other pressed flowers and notes until she and Hans were old enough to write.

She flips the page to the pressed white lily. The next page holds a tassel flower and a sweet poorly drawn picture of a little boy picking it. A sunflower is on the next page, and a note from a five-year-old Hans telling her how lucky she was to be a big sister. Page after page reveals another pressed flowers and small notes that the young prince had written to her throughout the years. She stops when she reaches the tulip that he sent to her when she was nearing fourteen. It was her favorite. Her hands run over the white bud as she reads the note detailing his trip to Holland and fields of tulips there.

_**I chose the white one because your mother said your hair was as white as snow.** _

She runs her hand over her braid as flips a few more pages to the rose. The unique purple bloom frozen in time enchants her. In the note, Hans talks about how purple roses were said to be magical. She laughs now as she traces the delicate petals. The calla lily, the next bloom, is a somber reminder that came just a few months after the rose. Hans expressed his sympathy for her and Anna, offering himself to her for comfort if needed. She wonders briefly if he kept her flowers and notes.

She goes through the remaining pages. Flower after flower, note after note. Her only correspondence outside of the suffocating walls of Arendelle for thirteen years. The last page was sent just weeks before her coronation. The daisy. The national flower of the Southern Isles. The white and yellow flower, sitting there almost mockingly. Hans' note talking about how he couldn't wait to finally meet her and see the face behind his mysterious flower princess.

 _**I wonder if you will be as beautiful as the flowers you** _ _**'ve sent me.** _

She turns to the window, watching the ship holding him finally exit the harbor of the fjord. What happened to the boy who had sent her flowers? A heavy sigh leaves her lips as she closes the book.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

**1899**

"That's the third time this week, Oldenburg," Hans throws her into a cell. "Maybe you should rethink protesting. You don't seem to be very good at it,"

"I won't give up until women have as many rights as men," Her hands grip onto the bars, her blue eyes glaring daggers into him, "and until that day comes, I will fight,"

"And until that day comes," Hans breath tickles her face, "I will continue to lock you up in here because you're breaking the law,"

"It's a stupid law! Women make up more of the population than men. We also make it possible to continue the population. You need us! So why are we treated as though we are less?!" Hans' heavy sigh causes Elsa's anger to faultier because gone is the rigid policeman and in front of her stood a man with sympathy on his face.

"Look, Elsa, I'm just doing my job and it's not my job to make those calls or change the laws. It's just to enforce them," Hans steps away and goes to his desk.

"Do you think women should be allowed to vote?"

"I am one of thirteen boys, Miss Oldenburg," Hans looks up from his paperwork, a slight smirk on his face, "I happen to know men are idiots,"

"Then help us!" Elsa smiles, pressing her face to the bars, "just stand aside as an officer of the…"

"My job is to break your protests up, Elsa," His eyes drift to his paperwork again, unmoving, "I can't lose this job. It's all I have,"

"I think that's the cowards' excuse,"

"You're right, but not all of us have the choice to do whatever we want," Elsa feels the sadness radiating off him as he stands, heading towards the station door. "I think we could have been friends, you and me, if the cell bars weren't always between us."

Elsa pushes herself away from the door, sitting down on the stiff cot. Leaning back against the hard-stone walls, she closes her eyes to ponder his words. "I guess we'll never know."

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

**1940**

Hans caresses the cheek of his wife, who is curled up to his side still fast asleep. It had been almost three days since the Germans had invaded Norway, and he was happy that he had Elsa to keep his sanity. Her positive outlook and calm demeanor had always been the things that calm him during all the stressors in life.

The soft rays of April peek through the window, signaling that it was time for them to wake.

"Elsa, my Snowflake," He presses a tender kiss onto her hairline. "It's time to get up," The small woman stirs, blinking her eyes a few times before allowing them to drift up to his face.

"Good morning, my Prince," A small smile forming on both their faces. Despite being married for a year, every day seemed like newlywedded bliss.

"A good morning, indeed," Her pale lips place themselves onto his. She giggles and sits up, allowing the blankets to run down her nude torso. Hans takes her form in, thanking God that he had blessed him with one his angels, "on second thought," Elsa shrieks as he pulls her back down, pinning her beneath him.

"Hans!" She laughs as he peppers kisses onto her collarbone.

"Morning can wait a little longer." Their lips begin an age-old dance, the day forgotten about for a little while.

* * *

"Hans, darling," Elsa puts the last pin into her hair, completing the elegant bun.

"Yes, my sweet?" Hans does the last of his vest buttons as he walks over to her, looking at her through the mirror while he fixes his hair and tie.

"How long do you think the Germans will be here?"

"I don't suspect long,"

"I don't like them," Elsa looks out the window, "I've read about the terrible things that they are doing in Germany,"

"Nor do I. Maybe this is what was needed to King Haakon needed to get more involved in the war,"

"Maybe," Elsa turns to him, capturing his lips, "I hate the idea of you going to war,"

"I would do anything to defend you," Elsa laughs.

"You're supposed to say that you would do anything to defend Norway,"

"Well," Hans picks her up, spinning her around, "I didn't marry Norway, did I? I married you,"

"I suppose," Elsa presses their foreheads together, caressing his jawline, "I just don't want to think of a life without you," Elsa bites her lip as she leans away from him, "Hans there is something…"

Hans quickly looks at his watch and his face becomes panicked, "Shit! You might have to live without me soon because if we don't leave now, your father will have my head," Elsa can't help but laugh as he sets her down and runs downstairs, an obvious kick in his step, and she grabs her jacket as she follows.

* * *

The couple stroll through the square, talking about the work ahead of them, "I'm just saying that if we don't…"

"Elsa Westergaard?" Elsa and Hans stop in their tracks, turning to the voices behind them. Elsa's eyes go wide as she stares at a German commander and some of his soldiers. The Commander is young, probably no older than Hans, but the medals on his chest tell her that he is not someone to cross.

"…y…yes?"

"Come with me," the commander gestures for her to follow. Her grip on Hans' hand tightens.

"I'm her husband and she won't be going anywhere with you,"

"I am Commander Scholz, the youngest German commander, and I don't really care what you have to say. Now, Elsa, come,"

"I would rather stay with my husband, Commander Scholz,"

"Unfortunately, my dear," With a snap of his fingers, the soldiers run up and pull the couple apart. "We need people like you to help further the cause of the Third Reich,"

"W…what? I don't…" The Commander smiles, walking up to Elsa, hooking a finger under her chin.

"We need more Aryans in the world," Elsa blinks, her eyes darting towards her husband who is being held at gunpoint as he kneels, his green eyes trained on her. "Beautiful people with blue eyes and blonde hair like you and I. How a scoundrel like that could capture you is beyond me, but you will come with me and we shall create a beautiful future together,"

"You can't do that! Elsa is my…" The chaos in the square had caused a crowd to gather around the scene including Elsa's family.

"I can't?" Elsa watches as Scholz's eyes go red. He turns abruptly to Hans and stalks over to him. "And why can't I? Hmmm? I am a Commander of the German Reich! I can have what I please!"

"She's my wife,"

"Oh, I supposed that's true, but that's something I can quickly remedy,"

"Wha…" Before anyone can react, Commander Scholz pulls the pistol from his belt and shoots the young man square in the chest. Scholz waves his hand and his soldiers release Hans' body causing it to fall to the ground with a loud thump. Elsa hears the muffled screams of the crowd as Elsa runs to her husband's side, pushing the German commander out of the way. The soldiers backing off as she falls to her knees.

"No…" Elsa takes his face into her hands, his green eyes somewhat vacant as they look at her. She looks down his body to the blood soaking his shirt, "no, no, no,"

"Elsa," Elsa feels the tears begin to flow down her face as she hears the breathless quality in his voice.

"Shhh, my love," Elsa puts her hand over his wound, applying pressure. She knows that she is just trying to stave off the inevitable, "it's okay,"

"I love you,"

"You will have plenty of time to say I love you to me, Hans Westergaard, right now you need to save your strength," Elsa looks at his face, and sees the blissful look on it that he always gets when he looks at her.

"I'm glad I was yours," His words are raspy, "I'm glad I got to the center of the Ice Queen,"

"Shhh, save your strength," Hans smiles, raising his hand to wipe away her tears.

"Elsa,"

"No," Her voice hardens as she stares down at him, "you promised to take me to Paris when all of this was over,"

"I will,"

"You told me you would never break a promise to me,"

"Then I won't," Elsa looks to see her hands and dress covered in his blood. She watches as his left hand covers hers causing their rings to glitter in the morning sun.

"So, you're going to be fine,"

"Elsa," Elsa's eyes go back to his, looking at his half-lidded emerald eyes filled with love.

"Hans," She croaks out, her voice broken by the grief, "please. Please don't leave me. I can't do this alone,"

"You're not alone, you have your family,"

"But what about our family?" Elsa bites her lip, her voice dropping to a soft whisper, "how am I supposed to raise our baby without you?"

"Baby?" Elsa nods as she watches a huge smile split across his face. "We're having a baby,"

"Yes, so you can't leave me,"

"I'm not going to, remember?" Hans winces as pain shoots through his body. "I promised you the world,"

"You already gave me the world," she gently kisses his lips, "you, so you can't leave,"

"I love you, my Snowflake."

"I love you, my Prince." Elsa watches as Hans' eyes fall and his chest stills, "Hans?" Elsa searches his face looking for any sign of life, her hands leaving his chest to frame his jaw. "Hans? Hans, please, wake up,"

"…Elsa," She hears her father's gentle voice behind her, but Elsa can't look away from her husband. A bubble forms in her chest, rocketing to the surface.

"No!" Elsa lets out a scream as she throws herself onto him, holding his lapels as she cries into his neck, "God, please no!"

"Elsa," Elsa barely registers her father's closeness until he's pulling her off Hans.

"Papa, no!" Elsa tries to break free of his grip, but her legs can't hold her weight making her sink to the stone ground, her hands clinging to her father's arms. "Papa make him come back. Please, Papa," Elsa feels the grief wash over her as she looks at Hans' unmoving body, her chest racking with sobs. "Please. Just bring him back." Agnarr holds his daughter close, allowing her to curl into his chest, as he looks at his son-in-law. His own tears threatening to fall.

"Anna, take your sister." Anna nods, pulling Elsa from their father. Anna presses their foreheads together, whispering to her softly as Iduna crouches down to take her daughters into her arms. Agnarr goes to Hans, glaring at the Commander, as he takes his wedding ring off the man's finger.

"Do you have a problem, Herr Nordberg?"

"You just killed my son-in-law,"

"And now you will get a better one," Scholz smiles at the man. Agnarr balls his hands into a fist.

"How dare…"

"Agnarr. Stop, please." Agnarr turns to his wife and daughters, Iduna's eyes pleading for him to stop before something else happened.

"I would listen to your wife, Herr Nordberg." Agnarr steps back from the Commander, letting his face fall to his broken daughter, sobbing in her mother's arms. He backs off, clutching the ring tightly.

"Come," Agnarr helps his family off the ground, "let's go home."

"Elsa is coming with me, Herr Nordberg."

"Let her grieve." Agnarr's eyes fall onto Hans again, his heart aching for the young man. He gathers his eldest into his arms, taking her back to his home. He hears the crowd move to collect Hans, hopefully taking him to the hospital.

When they are far enough away, he presses Hans' ring into Elsa's hand. "Never forget him, my darling,"

"Papa," Elsa's voice is broken, "I don't think I ever will,"

"I know, Elsa, it will…"

"No, Papa," Elsa stops and turns to her family, clutching the ring to her chest, "I'm pregnant." Iduna quickly gathers Elsa in her arms as another sob finds its way out of Elsa's body, causing her to collapse.

"Then we need to get you home and resting. You've already been through too much today," Iduna smooths out Elsa's hair as she softly whispers.

"Mama, he'll never…he won't meet…" Her voice is so broken

"He will be with you two, my darling, every step of the way." Elsa clutches the ring tighter, burying herself deeper into her mother's embrace.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

**1967**

They met at a bar.

It was love at first sight.

With the drugs and booze, it was easy to fall in love, hard and fast.

"Hans," His eyes flutter open to be met with her blue stare. The warmth of their naked bodies, tangled in the sheets of the mattress, "promise me something,"

"Anything for you, Snowflake," Hans kisses her eyelids, caressing the bare skin of her back.

"Promise me that it will always be like this. That you will always love me."

"I promise." She snuggles closer, coasting on the high of the drugs. Hans can't imagine anything ever going wrong.

* * *

They met at a bar

They fell in love fast and hard.

With the drugs and booze, the fights were fiery and passionate.

"I hate you." She grits her teeth together as he pins her against the wall, pushing up her dress as he lifts her.

"Not as much as I hate you." He takes her roughly and quickly against the wall of their small apartment. Her nails clawing at his back as she screams his name. The next morning when their highs have faded and the embers of the fight had died.

"Hans, promise me that you'll always love me."

"Always, Snowflake. Always."

* * *

They met at a bar

Their love was passionate and deep

With the drugs and booze, the downfall was inevitable.

"Well, I'm not the one who ran away from my family across an ocean without so much as a note! I'm not the one who's such a coward that I can't face my mistakes!" that's what he tells her as he throws his clothes into his backpack.

"You're running away now!"

"Because you're making me! I can't do this anymore!" He storms past her and she grabs his hand, turning him back to her tear-stained face.

"You promised."

"Well, I don't know if I ever meant that promise." Hans storms out and the last thing he hears from the apartment is a glass hitting the door and her broken scream.

* * *

"Elsa?" Hans opens the door, the sound of shattered glass crunching under his feet. "Elsa? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," He sets down the bag on their makeshift couch, "Snowflake?"

His eyes fall onto her on the bed, shaking and sweating. Her arm tied tight and the needle still poised in her hand. "Fuck," He dashes over to her, taking her into his arms. She's burning up, her breathing shallow. "Elsa, baby, you gotta stay with me," He takes them to the shower, turning the water on cold before getting them both under the icy blast. Her eyes open, a small smile forming on her face.

"You came back," She snuggles in deep into his chest. He feels the tears falling down his face but doesn't know where they start, and the water begins.

"Always, Snowflake,"

"Promise me, Hans,"

"Anything," He presses a kiss into her pale blonde hair.

"Promise that you'll always love me."

"Always." The cold water of the shower surrounds them as her breath runs out.

* * *

They met at a bar

Their love story was one for the ages,

But not every love story is happily ever after.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

**2020**

Hans looks around at the beauty of University Square. Marveling in the sights of his new home at the University of Oslo. He is so focused on his new start that he doesn't notice that he's walking into a fellow first-year marveling at the architecture, as well. He reaches out catching the blonde, pulling the soft body towards him, apologizing profusely. He looks up to see a beautiful blonde in his arms, a faint blush appearing on both of their cheeks realizing their closeness.

"H-h-hi," Hans nervously smiles causing the woman in his arms to giggle. His green eyes connect with her blue, both of them searching each other's faces. A certain déjà vu rushing over them.

"Hi, have we…"

"Met before?" They both let out a laugh as he finishes her sentence, "but no, I don't think so. I think I would remember someone as pretty as you,"

A smile forms as they detangle themselves from each other. As he brushes himself off, she sticks out her hand to him, "well, hello, I'm Elsa."

"Hans." Without skipping a beat, the two start walking and talking like people who have known each other for years. Lifetimes even.

◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦❅❆❅◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦◦

_And all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me; I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. Ha…ha…I'M SORRY! Not really, but still. These two are an emotional roller coaster. Btw that sonnet in 1026 was written by me because Kiangoru is the worst. Not really, but she made me really want to write one even though they weren't even a thing in the 11th century.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Love,
> 
> KMA


End file.
